


The perfect fit

by Hwasbabie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Choi San is Whipped, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Jealous Choi San, Kinky, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Praise Kink, Praise Kink Wooyoung, Protective Choi San, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Thigh Kink San, Thighs, Top Choi San, Woosan, getting caught, porn with semi plot, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasbabie/pseuds/Hwasbabie
Summary: San loved the feeling of Wooyoung’s muscular thighs gripping him. He would rest his head between them everyday if he could. He found it hard to keep his hand off the smaller boy's thighs taking every opportunity he could to place his hand upon them and Wooyoung knew this. Wooyoung used this to his advantage all the time batting the boys hand away when upset. He loved the way the older boy would beg after fights to just get one touch even when Wooyoung told him no more if he wanted to fight. Wooyoung loved the feeling of being praised and San would happily grip the boy’s thighs telling Wooyoung how perfect and beautiful he was.-OR-San has major thigh kink, and Wooyoung's thighs were his favorite in the world. Wooyoung has a praise kink, and San thought he was perfect in everything he did.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 58





	The perfect fit

**Author's Note:**

> Just some San loving Woo's thighs action (Sorry for the self edit meaning if it has some mistakes I'm sorry I didn't catch them!)

San loved the feeling of Wooyoung’s muscular thighs gripping him. He would rest his head between them every day if he could. He found it hard to keep his hand off the smaller boy's thighs taking every opportunity he could to place his hand upon them and Wooyoung knew this. Wooyoung used this to his advantage all the time batting the boys hand away when upset. He loved the way the older boy would beg after fights to just get one touch even when Wooyoung told him no more if he wanted to fight. Wooyoung loved the feeling of being praised and San would happily grip the boy’s thighs telling Wooyoung how perfect, and beautiful he was. San loved the way the boy would trap his head between his thighs when he was saying something he liked. San learned all of Wooyoung’s favorite praises to get his head squished between those thighs. When he wasn’t begging to be crushed between them he was begging to kiss them. The smaller boy would grab San’s hair to stop him from kissing his thighs and it always left San whining. The boy just wanted to appreciate Wooyoung’s thighs. Wooyoung would even work out more to keep his thighs in perfect shape to crush San the way he liked. San liked firm, yet full thighs. Some fans had noticed the way San would always, even when not the closest, reach his hand over to touch Wooyoung’s thighs. But it was always just a touch, something that could be passed off. San could never do what he wanted. He wished he could squeeze the boy’s thighs, but a touch was good enough. Sometimes when the boys were separated or San was in trouble Wooyoung would touch his own thighs knowing the older boy was looking. In the bedroom after fights Wooyoung would stroke his thighs moaning out about how nice it was. San would whine and beg Wooyoung to let him have just one touch. The boy almost always caved loving the way San buried his face in his thighs. Wooyoung secretly loved the feeling of crushing San while gripping his hair. The other members didn’t know about this; they just assumed San liked resting his hand on his boyfriend's thigh. The only one who knew was Yeosang who sadly came home early from dinner and caught the pair in his and Wooyoung’s shared room. The boy didn’t think anything was going on since the house was quiet, but as soon as he opened the door he saw San on his knees leaking precum while moaning with Wooyoung crushing his head between his thighs and holding his head down. That was an interesting night having to explain to Yeosang what was going on while apologizing and begging him to not tell anyone. The quiet boy hadn’t told anyone, but made sure that Wooyoung always told him when they were fooling around.  
Today wasn’t much different from most, but San and Wooyoung had a pretty bad fight the night before with no resolve. Usually the boys fight a bit, and then are better and makeup, but not this time. San didn’t like the way that Wooyoung was blatantly flirting with others. Wooyoung had denied doing it, but San wasn’t convinced. Usually San wasn’t too jealous, but this time he was. Though Wooyoung seemed to hold the power in the bedroom, he wasn’t dominant and San held most of the power in the relationship. The only thing Wooyoung held was his thighs, but even that didn’t work last night. San was beyond pissed and left after the yelling match between the two. Wooyoung decided to tease the older boy today. Summer was coming, and it was starting to heat up. The boy pulled on a shirt that showed off his collarbones, and a pair of shorts. They weren’t the shortest or the longest they hit around mid thigh. After lacing his sneakers he left the room hearing Hongjoong calling him to get in the van to go to work. When the boy entered the van San didn’t even look at him staring out the window. That’s how it was until they arrived and San turned his head to get out. His breath hitched in his throat. His boyfriend was so gorgeous and his beautiful thighs were on display for him. Jealousy filled him as he knew that everyone could see Wooyoung’s thighs. He knew that the boy could wear and show off whatever, but he wished his shorts were a touch longer. He could almost see a lingering hickey. San wanted to drop to his knees there, and beg the younger boy to crush him, but with a flick from Yeosang he was brought back to reality quickly getting out and remembering their fight last night. San was glad he had a different schedule than Wooyoung for the first part of the day. He wouldn’t have to suffer all day.  
Sadly group practice came way too soon. San walked in seeing Wooyoung stretching with his thighs on display. Had the shorts gotten shorter or was San just hoping they did? Either way the boy kept trying to look away. Wooyoung had caught the boy staring almost drooling at his thighs. He knew this was going to be fun as he was helping teach new choreography to the group. Every second that Wooyoung stood in front of the group teaching San couldn’t help but get distracted. A few others were concerned, but assumed it was because of the fight with Wooyoung, but little did they know all that was going through the older’s mind wasn’t the fight, but the way Wooyoung moved his legs to show the perfect amount of skin. San couldn't stop watching Wooyoung’s thighs tense up during moves, and the way they looked so flawless in those shorts. San couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it felt to be between them, how nice it felt for Wooyoung to moan his name while he marked his thighs, how nice it was when Wooyoung would come on his thighs and let San lick it off. Fuck. The boy had to shake his head slightly trying to push away all of those thoughts. The group took a small break and Hongjoong sat next to San.  
“Hey San, you seem a bit out of it today.”  
“Oh god I’m so sorry hyung. I’ll snap out of it.”  
“Hey it’s okay, I know you and Woo had a fight last night that’s what’s up right?”  
“Uh yeah! Yes. That is what’s up.”  
San seemed a bit off, but the older wanted to believe that that was the issue.  
“Just take it easy okay? We understand fights can be hard, try to talk it out okay?”  
“Yes hyung.”  
The boy was left alone as Hongjoong went to talk to other members. San’s eyes fell on Wooyoung as he sat with Yeosang laughing. San was sitting on the floor, but Wooyoung was in a chair. Wooyoung’s eyes caught San staring right at his thighs and couldn’t help but think about the boy sitting on his knees in front of Wooyoung kissing his thighs praising them. God now he wished rehearsal was over and the boys could have some alone time.  
“Oh uh Yeo. San and I are going to make up tonight. I think you don’t want to come into the room.”  
“Just say fuck Woo. You and San are going to have a makeup fuck with your kinky shit.”  
“Shut the fuck up Yeo!”  
Wooyoung was giggling loudly bouncing slightly. San watched the boy trying not to let his eyes wander down, but was very unsuccessful. He watched his thigh muscles contract while he bounced. San knew he had to hold back, and just beg that Wooyoung will forgive him at home.  
Once rehearsal was over it was even worse. The boy was glistening with sweat and small droplets ran down his face and thighs. San bit his lip turning to leave. He knew that he only had to wait a bit longer.  
“Hey San, Do you want to get dinner with Mingi and I?”  
Yunho stopped the boy who was walking out.  
“Oh uh no, I’m not too hungry I’m going to go back to the dorms.”  
“Bummer, Woo said no too! You two should talk though so, I understand!”  
San only nodded going to the van. He saw the younger boy walking out, and getting in.  
“Hi San.”  
“Oh uh Hi Woo.”  
The pair stared at each other wishing the van would drive faster. Wooyoung kept pulling his shorts up more and more watching San's eyes. San was half hard in his pants and Wooyoung was buzzing lightly thinking about it. As soon as they got to the dorms they rushed to Wooyoung’s room, closing the door. The younger was pressed against it with a hard kiss.  
“You were teasing me all day.”  
“I didn’t do anything.”  
“Yes you did, wearing these tiny little shorts. Gripping your thighs during practice. You were teasing me so badly. Don’t pretend as if you weren’t Wooyoung.”  
“And so what if I was?”  
“Get these off. Now Wooyoung.”  
The smaller boy playfully rolled his eyes while he pushed the shorts off. San’s breath caught in his throat as he saw Wooyoung wore a pretty pink garter on his right thigh.  
“Take it all off.”  
“You’re asking so much of me. You take your clothes off.”  
“You don’t tell me what to do Wooyoung.”  
“Fine no thighs today then, I even wore a garter just for you.”  
“Fuck Woo please You’ve been teasing me all day baby I need them. You look so pretty Woo please.”  
“Then let's both get undressed and don't boss me around.”  
San nodded, peeling his clothes off and Wooyoung almost smirked at the boy already hard. Wooyoung pulled the rest of his clothes off except the garter as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“Come here Sannie.”  
The boy walked over falling to his knees. Right before he could reach the younger’s thighs he was stopped.  
“Why don’t we talk about last night.”  
“Later.”  
“No San we should now.”  
“No Woo please I need to touch your pretty thighs. We will later.”  
“San. You can get up if you don’t want to.”  
“Fine.”  
Wooyoung let the older man place his cheek on his left thigh and squeezing his right thigh as he stroked his hair.  
“I’m sorry San. I didn’t think I was flirting but I’m sorry if it was too playful. I’ll be more mindful.”  
“It’s okay Woo. I’m sorry I blew up at you, I should have listened better.”  
“It’s okay let’s just work harder on communication okay?”  
“Yes. I’m really sorry Woo.”  
“Don’t be. Now that that’s done.”  
San felt his other cheek being pressed against Wooyoung’s other thigh and his heart was racing as he gripped them. The boy was slowly released as he pressed hard kisses onto Wooyoung’s thighs.  
“So beautiful Wooyoung. You did so good today. You looked so good dancing I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”  
“I noticed.”  
“Was I too obvious?”  
“No baby, I liked it.”  
San’s kisses turned into marks as the boy sucked the soft skin. Wooyoung let out low moans running his hands through the older’s hair. San was muttering praises as he marked the boy. San loved the way when Wooyoung gasped he would squeeze his thighs together crushing San lightly. San hadn’t taken his hand off the garter yet squeezing the covered skin every now and then. The boy felt his hair tugged.  
“Prep me Sannie. I want to ride you.”  
San quickly nodded crawling onto the bed as Wooyoung laid with his ass up. San loved when Wooyoung would ride him. He got to stroke the boy’s thighs and watch as his thighs bounced. Wooyoung was moaning lowly as San pushed a lubed finger into him.  
“Fuck San, more.”  
The older excitedly pushed another finger in scissoring the boy while pumping him with his other hand. Finally, he added a third in and Wooyoung moaned loudly.  
“San please I’m ready.”  
The small boy pushed San back so his back was against the headboard. Wooyoung rolled a condom on the boy, lubing him up before swinging his leg over San’s waist. San placed his hands on Wooyoung’s thighs squeezing as the boy slowly pushed down on San. He was a moaning mess while San moaned, rubbing the pink garter. Wooyoung looked so good bouncing on his cock and San couldn’t help but squeeze his thigh with one hand while pumping him with the other.  
“Fuck Wooyoung you’re the most beautiful person on earth, ah so fucking pretty, so fucking talented, so perfect. God you’re tight you look so good bouncing on my cock.”  
The younger boy gripped his shoulder’s moaning loudly as he bounced.  
“More fuck more San love hearing you say my name love how you fill me up love it all San ah.”  
San rubbed and squeezed the boy’s thighs while still pumping him and placing kisses on his collarbones in between speaking.  
“Oh Wooyoung you’re so perfect fuck you take my cock so good baby. You were made to be fucked by me Wooyoung. Love watching how pretty and fucked out you get slamming yourself on my cock. Love how your thighs tighten when you lift up. Love how fucking hot you look with this little garter on. Fuck Wooyoung you look so hot with your faced scrunched up. You're so good at every thing you do. So good at dancing, so good at riding my cock, so good at crushing me, so good at everything.”  
The smaller boy was leaking from all the praise as he quickly bounced on the older’s cock. San pumping him quickly didn’t help the warm feeling pooling in his stomach.  
"Oh god, San Please."  
The boy thrust up into the smaller boy gripping his thighs.  
"Good boy. You're such a good boy. Love hearing you say my name baby. Fuck you feel so good and tight around me. Such a good boy."  
“Fuck San I’m close ah fuck.”  
The boy’s bouncing was becoming unsteady and rough. San moved his hand from Wooyoung’s thighs to help grip the boy’s waist and guide him on his cock. The small boy was moaning loudly and digging his nails into San’s shoulders.  
“Come on baby come for me.”  
“Ah fuck San, San, San!”  
The small boy came hard on his own thighs panting while San gripped the small boy’s waist thrusting upwards into him. Wooyoung panted while still bouncing. San gasped, gripping the boy's waist as he came into the condom. San helped lift the small boy off his cock, getting up to throw away the condom.  
“Sannie, help clean me up. I came all over my thighs for you.”  
The boy rushed back crawling on the bed. He leaned down, licking the come off the boy’s thighs peppering kisses while he did.  
“This garter was so fucking hot baby when did you get it?”  
“A while back I was just waiting to wear it.”  
San nodded, pulling the small male close and pressing kisses to his cheek.  
"You did so good today baby. I'm sorry we were fighting."  
"I'm sorry too."  
"I love you my good boy."  
"I love you too Sannie."  
San ruffled the boy's hair smiling and pulling him close to his chest. Wooyoung seemed to be staring off a bit while San ran his finger's through the boy's messy hair one hand resting on the boy's bare thigh not in a sexual manner, but in a comforting one. Wooyoung the looked up at the boy, scrunching his nose.  
“Sannie I can’t wear shorts for a bit now.”  
“Oh shush Woo you like seeing them marked up as much as I do.”  
The younger blushed knowing it was true and rested his head in San's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little short! If you did please do let me know whether that be a comment or a kudos! You can always follow me on twitter @WhoreEdition to get updates on my fics and shorts! If you did enjoy please do check out my other works!


End file.
